marvelpuzzlequestfandomcom-20200223-history
Patch Notes - R58 (Live, 07/29/2014)
Gameplay *New Feature: Team-Ups **Team-Ups are single use abilities that can be brought into battle that allow users to use abilities from characters that aren't directly on their teams **Most abilities are available to drop as Team-Ups for usage **Team-Up abilities have a chance to drop when defeating non-minion characters **New Team-Up tile art has been implemented **Team-Up tiles replace Environment tiles on all boards that use Environment tiles **Enemies can select and use Team-Ups UI *“Dark Reign” has been removed from the title screen *There is now a visual distinction between Alliance and Personal rewards *Limited recommended update notifications when a new version is available *(Android Only) - Fixed an issue preventing some in-game graphics from displaying properly on some Android devices such as the Samsung Galaxy Tab 3 Model SM-T211 Characters *Ares (Dark Avengers) **Sunder ***Fixed Sunder Countdown tile not disappearing when used by an enemy team if Ares defeats himself by using the ability *Black Panther (T'Challa) **Battleplan **Altered to use the new Team-Up Feature instead of Environment tiles **Old ***Battleplan - Yellow 9 AP ****Converts one random basic Yellow tile into a strength 9 Strike tile for each 15 environment AP the team has, consuming the AP in the process. (min 1 tile) ****Level Upgrades *****Level 2: Increase strike tile strength to 13. *****Level 3: Increase strike tile strength to 16. *****Level 4: Increase strike tile strength to 20. *****Level 5: Increase strike tile strength to 23. *****Max Level: Strength 153 strike tiles **New ***Battleplan - Yellow 9 AP ****T'Challa uses his expert strategic mind to give his allies a tactical advantage. Converts 3 basic Yellow tiles to strength 22 Strike tiles. If the team has 12 or more Team-Up AP, converts 3 basic Yellow tiles to strength 33 Strike tiles instead. ****Level Upgrades *****Level 2: Increases minimum Strike tile strength to 28. (39 with Team-Up AP) *****Level 3: Increases minimum Strike tile strength to 30. (44 with Team-Up AP) *****Level 4: Increases minimum Strike tile strength to 39. (55 with Team-Up AP) *****Level 5: Increases minimum Strike tile strength to 55. (83 with Team-Up AP) *****Max Level: Strength 175 Strike tiles, 250 with Team-Up AP *Daredevil (Man Without Fear) **Radar Sense ***Now converts a random Basic tile to a Trap tile instead of an Environment tile *Storm (Modern) **Mistress of the Elements **Altered to use the new Team-Up Feature instead of Environment tiles **Old ***Mistress of the Elements - Red 9 AP ****Fierce winds swirl, sending heavy weights aloft and turning them against the enemy. Deals 3 damage for each Environment tile, then shatters them. ****Level Upgrades *****Level 2: Costs 1 AP less. *****Level 3: Costs 1 AP less. *****Level 4: Costs 1 AP less. *****Level 5: Costs 1 AP less. *****Max Level: 34 damage for each Environmental tile **New ***Mistress of the Elements - Yellow 9 AP ****Clouds darken the battlefield and lightning streaks across the sky as Storm's awesome power inspires her teammates and assaults her foes. Destroys up to 5 Team-Up tiles, generating Team-Up AP and dealing 4 damage per tile. ****Level Upgrades *****Level 2: Deals 4 damage for each tile shattered *****Level 3: Deals 5 damage for each tile shattered *****Level 4: Deals 5 damage for each tile shattered *****Level 5: Destroys 6 Team-Up tiles *****Max Level: 61 damage for each Team-Up tile *Storm (Mohawk) **Mistress of the Elements **Altered to use the new Team-Up Feature instead of Environment tiles **Old ***Mistress of the Elements - Red 9 AP ****Fierce winds swirl, sending heavy weights aloft and turning them against the enemy. Deals 27 damage for each Environment tile, then shatters them. ****Level Upgrades *****Level 2: Deals 32 Damage for each tile shattered *****Level 3: Deals 38 Damage for each tile shattered *****Level 4: Deals 59 Damage for each tile shattered *****Level 5: Deals 70 Damage for each tile shattered *****Max: 226 damage for each tile **New ***Mistress of the Elements - Yellow 9 AP ****Clouds darken the battlefield and lightning streaks across the sky as Storm's awesome power inspires her teammates and assaults her foes. Destroys up to 5 Team-Up tiles, generating Team-Up AP and dealing 38 damage per tile. ****Level Upgrades *****Level 2: Deals 46 damage for each tile shattered *****Level 3: Deals 53 damage for each tile shattered *****Level 4: Deals 68 damage for each tile shattered *****Level 5: Destroys 7 Team-Up tiles *****Max Level: 220 damage for each Team-Up tile Category:Patches